Session 007
Raen's Fury is Unleashed Age of the Wolf, Year 5, Spring, Toil 2, day 1 ''The parties plan worked - they had drawn some of the troops garrisoned in Raendale out into the open. They fell on them with the help of Raen's Arm Rings and Elof Orrison. '' Player Characters Involved *Nygäär the Dark the Fey Blooded Rogue/Fighter played by Dana *Heiða the Seer the Dökkálfar Blooded Dread Necromancer played by Justin *Esbjörn Sigvardson the Giant Blooded Barbarian/Cleric played by Greg Nygäär Heals up, the Viking Way Badly wounded, Nygäär disguised himself in the uniform of one of the Umbrian troops and headed into town. Seeing that there was a large gathering of troops guarding the main entrance, he decided to cross the river and sneak into town rather than risk battle. While there, he looked around for a friendly face and remembered the blacksmith, Unther Gunderson, he had met in his previous scouting mission. The blacksmith recognized him and hurried him inside. After asking how many troops they had killed, Unther was very pleased. Seeing that Nygäär was wounded, he gave him a gift - a wineskin of Heidrun's milk. The milk healed Nygäär but made him extraordinarily drunk in the process. Nygäär asked Unther if he had seen or heard anything about Olof Blood-Eye and Akki Sigguson, who had promised to attack the Umbrian troops. Unther said that Olof had gotten into some trouble - something to do with a young girl. Akki had set the Geat lords ships on fire but beyond that, he didn't know what their plans were. Nygäär asked if Unther was willing to fight - while the blacksmith seemed regretful, he said that he was responsible for the well being of the people and couldn't take the chance of them being slaughtered by the Umbrians. Nygäär understood and crept back out of town to return to his friends. The Power of Raen is Harnessed Meanwhile, Esbjörn and Heiða had been following the Umbrian troops marching outside of town. When they entered an open area, Esbjörn unleashed an Ice Storm with the power of Raen's Arm Rings, instantly killing the archers and foot soldiers, but suffering substantial cold damage himself in the process. Hearing the cacophony of giant hailstones that fell as part of Esbjörn's spell, Nygäär was able to find and enter the fray. Elof's berserkers then charged, engaging the remaining paladins in battle. While the Umbrians fought bravely, they were no match for the berserkers. At the end of the battle, the only enemy that remained alive was the white-robed leader. He held many items of magical power, and the party took them all. Utterly defeated, the white-robed man was then blood-eagled by Heiða and the boy Kurg. Elof took his leave, much to the anger and disgust of Esbjörn. The boy, while happy to have helped kill the Umbrians, was unwilling to make a direct assault on the town and show his hand to his enemies. He warned Esbjörn that Raen was a wicked goddess, and admonished him not to trust witches. Heiða took exception to that and urged Esbjörn to kill the boy. Incredibly, Esbjörn decided not to attack, and the two groups split up somewhat amicably. Unfortunately, Esbjörn found he could not remove the arm rings. In addition, the goddess had begun to whisper to him (and Heiða), urging him to take certain actions. The party had resisted these suggestions so far, but it was clear that the item, while powerful, was a mixed blessing. Having substantially thinned out the Umbrian troops, the party now turned towards Raendale. They needed to find Brydd and claim the treasure that they had learned was arriving by ship. PREVIOUS --- NEXT